


When Thunder Meets Fire.

by 87Tam_the_piemaker87



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The lord of the rings (mainly), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aloof!Thranduil, Anal Sex, Character Death, Dark!Thor, Elrond stuck in the middle, F/M, M/M, Nice Elrond, Possible Mpreg, Power Play, Supernatural Elements, Thranduil can harness fire, Thranduil is a weird one and Thor doesn't know how to deal with him, Thranduil is ruthless, Top!Thor, bottom!Thranduil, dark!Thranduil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87Tam_the_piemaker87/pseuds/87Tam_the_piemaker87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Sauron's influence growing, Elrond calls upon the newly appointed Elvenking to help him gather armies in the campaign against him. And if any of them refuse,<br/>Well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I am thrilled that your father supports our cause, my Lord." Elrond turned nodded to the blonde god beside him, hands firmly knotted behind his back as they walked.

"Sauron is a force to be reckoned with, we need as many armies as we can get."

Thor smiled gently at this, shaking his head. 

"Not at all. He would only spread to other realms if he conquered yours, and the Elves of Middle Earth have always been a friend to Asgard. But tell me, where is the young Lord Thranduil? I had heard that since his father died you both led this expedition." 

The high Elf nodded and pointed to the tip of the valley, to a building far more isolated and sealed than the rest of them.

"I came to greet you. Presently he is negotiating a treaty with the steward of Gondor."  
\---  
"And why should I care to join you? One pale little Elf boy with no experience beyond his crib?" Denethor spat, looking to the newly crowned Elvenking expectantly. Thranduil turned indifferent, incandescent eyes to him, his face a blank canvas.

"Because if you do not, the dark lord will wipe you out too. And if you survive it, you shall be left with nothing but ruins of your kingdom and your sniveling man servants." He said calmly, growing steadily weary of this game. The steward laughed lowly, swigging from his goblet and looking at the Elf. 

"My army is the greatest of the kingdoms of men and you know it. What you mean, little boy, is that you fear the wrath of Sauron will destroy you, and your clans of fairies, and you want to shed the blood of my men in a bid to prevent this." 

"I repeat again, you need this." Thranduil said with an airy sigh, looking dead into the eyes of the impossible man. 

"Because come the dusk of man us Elves can retire to valinor, to eternal peace, and leave you to the flames that engulf you.  
We are giving you a chance to prolong your existence here, and it is gracious of us. You sit in your stronghold and what do you discuss?  
The rape and pillaging of cities and villages lesser than your own whilst our very world hangs in the balance. You are a small man, and you're unfit to rule your own army if you would have it stand alone against the dark lord." He spoke firmly, past the point of caring for his offenses now. He knew how this would end.

"Hand your forces over to me, and I will have them properly trained, and focus upon the matter at hand."  
Denethor remained silent for some time before laughing again, now quite heartily, and his men followed suit. 

"Very well. I will make you an offer. Though you're clearly mad to propose a negotiation to someone and then insult them in a bid to bend them to your will, I will make you a deal. You hand your pretty self over to me. You hand your army to my control." Thranduil let a calm smile spread across his face at the insinuation. 

"You wed yourself to me and let me fuck you once a week, and I'll ally myself to you and your little friends. If you refuse, I'll leave you to fend for yourself." He shrugged, looking at the Prince with the mad grin across his face from where he sat, and his own face fell serious.

"You're a mad cunt. You'd risk the lives of your people to avoid pledging yourself to another." He muttered, deeply disturbed.

"I'm the mad one?" Thranduil began, wrapping his hands around one of the many flaming sconces throughout the room, not even flinching from the heat, and never breaking eye contact with the steward.

"I'm not the one who's so possessed by their delusions that they think that their measley little army can emerge victorious, single handedly from the wrath of Sauron. Especially when they have an army of men. I am not the one who readily insults Thranduil Oropherion, King of the Woodland realm and Harnesser of Fire and his kin by assuming that he would sell his body to them. Now. You will serve me, and you will give your army to me, or you will die, here and now."

Denethor furrowed his brow and stood, beckoning for his men to also stand. And then he spat at the Elvenking's feet. 

Thranduil smirked, shrugged, lifted his cold gaze to the Steward of Gondor for the last time, and Tipped the sconce over. Denethor leapt back. 

"You insane bastard! You would kill yourself over this petty dispute?!" He bellowed, and before he could leave Thranduil was upon the door, tipping a second sconce with a calm control and watching as the dry surroundings went up in instant flames.

The third sconce, toward the back, he had to walk through the delicious heat to get to, the sensation so wonderful as it scorched and peeled his clothes away from him, leaving the odd charcoaled mark upon his skin. 

The screams of agony were only half as delectable as this heat. He walked smoothly to the middle of the room, to Denethor as the foolish man began to suffocate and took him by the throat, backing him up against the wall and lifting a delicate hand to his chest.

The steward tried to kick him away as his legs caught flames, the agony igniting a full blown panic in him.

"YOU'RE CRAZY! YOU DEMENTED CUNT! YOU ARE SICK IN THE HEAD THAT YOU WOULD DO THIS!" He screamed. 

Thranduil nodded in a mockery of understanding and sympathy, cool eyes closing as he enjoyed the sounds around him. The crackling of burning wood, the screeches of his enemies, of all of these men who had paid him insult, before driving his hand into the other's chest with a preternatural strength and tearing from it his still beating heart. 

The screams were unimaginable. 

\----  
From their spot at the bottom of the hill, both men scowled. 

"Is he alright, did they attack him?" Thor asked worriedly, noting the smoke billowing out from all corners of the building and preparing to swing Mjolnir to elevate him. Elrond placed a gentle hand upon him to prevent this. 

"It is not Thranduil you should be worried for." He murmured, sighing in such wistful defeat when a single silhouette emerged from the doorway and began to make its way down the hill. 

Upon closer inspection, Thor saw that this was a figure of a young man, a stark naked one, save for powdered, streaked dirt marks peppered over his ivory skin. 

Waist length hair that would naturally have been as iridescent as starlight was dulled by ash, but calm azure eyes were the most stunning of which Thor had ever seen, and stood out even more brilliantly for the Elf's slightly greyed complexion. 

In one pale hand, the young man held something red and dripping, gushing and fleshy, and Elrond ran his palm over his face in exasperation. 

"Thranduil, by the nine! I didn't ask you to kill them, a simple negotiation would have sufficed!" The High Elf yelled as the younger one finally reached them. 

"That's funny. When you came to me, groveling on your knees for me to get Denethor's army at all costs, I don't recall you specifiying just how I did it." Thranduil said coldly, eyes tracing over Elrond's face before he tilted his head softly. 

"But then I always did have selective hearing."

"Thor, is it?" He asked suddenly, before Elrond could respond. The god was speechless, so he held out a hand and nodded. In response, Thranduil shoved the still dripping heart into his open hand. 

"Welcome to Imladris." He nodded, before turning and walking in the direction of the baths. Galion rushed to his king with a blanket to conserve his modesty. 

"Is he usually so..." Thor croaked finally, and Elrond bit his lip with a nod. 

"Thranduil is a twisted soul. It's said that the woodland Elves are less wise and more dangerous than the rest of our kin. This saying runs true for the Lasgalen bloodline most of all. He is a wonder, to be certain. A ruthless, bloodthirsty source of fascination. But be careful with him. Any form of relationship never lasts long or fares well in Thranduil  Oropherion's life, regardless of how platonic. They are brief, passionate, and often end in betrayal." 

Thor considered this deeply before nodding in understanding. 

"My...brother is somewhat the same."  
Elrond's eyes lit up. 

"Ah, Prince Loki. I have heard he is a brilliant diplomat..." he smiled softly, gingerly taking the heart from Thor's hand and holding it aloft, waiting for a servant to come and dispose of it. He curled his nose up at it and shook his head, leading the god towards his room to prepare for the greeting banquet.


	2. A Proper Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The banquet celebrating Thor's arrival commences  
> ...  
> Minus a few guests.

The banquet was ripe with noise and drink and laughter as the Elves settled amongst themselves, and the line of ten or so empty seats passed almost unnoticed as each side rejoiced that they had two more armies gained.

Thor and Elrond had been in deep conversation, the high Elf explaining how their plans had come about and how efficient Thranduil had been in benefitting the alliance. He spoke of how the young one was doing so well in his new post, and how the role of king seemed to fit him like a glove. 

All this had Thor anxious with excitement to see the younger Elf again, who was considerably late to the event and so the seat to the right of Elrond was abandoned.

Every word spoken about him stirred a deep intrigue in the god, until he could hold it no longer and almost wanted to beg one of the Mirkwood guards to lead him to their king. 

Finally, however, Thranduil entered and took his seat between the Elf Lord and Thor, wearing a glittering white robe that hugged every firm and wonderful curve of his body, including the gentle shape of his wrists. 

His hair was now clean and shining, and on his head sat a silver circlet of three bands woven into a simple pattern, coming to a simple climax in the middle of his forehead and holding a gleaming pearl in its centre. 

"So what is our next course of action?" He asked eagerly, turning to Elrond and nodding for a servant to pour him a goblet to the brim with Dorwinion wine. 

Thor decided to answer this question, licking his lips to wet them - as they had dropped and stayed open when the king had taken the seat beside him. 

"We're looking to Rohan next, apparently. Then to the Dwarf armies of Erebor. And if needs be, we will look to the Elves of Alfheimr and spread to further realms."  
 He said boldly, feeling as though he'd thrown himself on a spike as Thranduil calmly surveyed him, and those beautiful blue eyes narrowed ever so slightly. 

He wondered at the effect the Elf had on him. No-one had ever made him nervous before. He held his breath as those eyes raked brutally over him. 

"Well, it seems as though we have a lot of work ahead of us. Rohan I think may be a little more open to us after today, the Dwarves may need some convincing though." He smirked faintly, taking a generous sip of his wine as he turned to Elrond. 

"No more killing, Thranduil."

The prince rolled his eyes. 

"We'll see."

"Theoden of Rohan is swiftly coming under the influence of the dark one. It would be safer perhaps to gather our strengths elsewhere." A mortal with wavy brown hair, a scruffy beard and deep green eyes perked up from beside Elrond's daughter.

Thranduil turned to him with a questioning look, a vast innocence, and Thor marveled at how those amazing eyes could transform quite so much so quickly. 

"And did you not witness what became of Denethor when he defied me, Estel?" Thranduil quirked a brow. 

"Do not think I reserve that treatment for special occasions. If I have to burn our way to victory then so be it."

"But Denethor was simply a foul man. Theoden is under the direct influence of Sauron. To destroy him would be an act of war against the dark Lord, an unwise persuit unless we have all of our intended armies by our side."  
Thranduil bit his lip and studied the ranger before nodding thoughtfully. 

"You make a fair point." He smiled, turning to Thor, who was simply impressed that the Elf was so open to reason. 

"That's Aragorn, son of Arathorn. He's the real heir to the throne of Gondor. And now Denethor's dead, he can take that throne. We all call him Estel, which is Elvish for hope. I think that's what his mother named him. I don't really know why we call him it." 

The god nodded and smiled, taking careful measure to seem interested, to ensure that the lovely Prince would speak to him more often. 

"I had heard of him. But you would just give the kingdom of Gondor away now its under your possession?" 

"Estel is a friend to the Elves, very trustworthy. He is the rightful heir anyway, it's only fair that he should have the kingdom. He's betrothed to the lovely lady beside him, Arwen. If he takes Gondor, then a permenant alliance will be forged between Gondor and Rivendell." Thranduil explained. He finished off his wine, yet another act that impressed Thor. 

Thranduil was not small, by any means. He was tall and definitely strong in a lithe kind of way, but he was a lot smaller than Thor, and the wine was almost as strong as the liquor on Asgard, and Thor himself was feeling the beginnings of drunkenness. 

"You're remarkable." He grinned, shaking his head, and Thranduil quirked a delicate brow at this response and locked eyes with the god. 

"I mean it's remarkable, what you're doing. For one so young, this feat is incredible. And you're so positively fearsome. I fear to look into your eyes." 

Thranduil looked down to the table and bit his lip. 

"It is my duty to do this. I made a promise when I became king that I would protect my realm at all costs." He nodded. Thor smiled and took another swig of his wine. 

"You're doing it brilliantly. And to protect other realms in the process, well it's very admirable." the alcohol began fuzzing his head even further. So much so that he made to place a hand upon Thranduil's smaller one. 

The size difference began to stir something in him, some base desire. He was willing to bet that this fiery character had never been dominated, and also began to dwell on how sweet it would be to be the first to make him experience that. 

Whether it be the touch, or he had some sort of method of reading one's mind, Thranduil seized up and whipped his hand away, and swiftly withdrew into himself. 

"You'll excuse me. I came only for a brief appearance and sleep calls my name." He nodded curtly, eyes but a ghost of their previous self as he left the room. Thor watched him go with a good, long blink. 

"He prefers not to be touched. He deems physical contact uneccessary." Elrond sighed, looking over his guest's forlorn expression. He sincerely hoped the poor fool wasn't beginning to fall in love with the tycoon that was Thranduil. 

"Please, place your interest in any other here. For your own sake." 


	3. In Elrond's Chambers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foul news arrives in the form of an Orc attack.  
> Thranduil and Elrond enter a heated debate, and Thor attempts to offer his guidance.

Thranduil clenched his fists gently as Elrond walked to greet him, his youthful face set into an impetuous scowl. 

"You dare to keep me waiting so long after you have woken me?" He snapped, eyes heavy from a troubled sleep. Elrond raised a brow.

"With all due respect, my King, you have had a longer time than most of us to rest, and it is mid morning."   
He murmured, voice laced with concern as he studied his companion. 

"Is there something the matter?"   
It was futile to ask. If Thranduil came to a meeting with a spurting pool of tendons and tissue rather than an arm he would shrug it off. 

As expected, the young king just reasserted his frostbitten gaze, as if drawing another layer of protection over himself and the secrets of his soul. He shook his head delicately. 

"Nothing but a bad dream." He lied.

"But something troubles you, for you to summon me so soon after the arrival of a new guest." 

Elrond nodded and turned to the window thoughtfully, watching from his chambers the plains of land that lay beyond the valley and clearing his throat. 

"I lost some men today. Lindir almost among them. He's in the infirmary currently."   
He murmured. 

Thranduil furrowed a brow and waited for the other to proceed. 

"Orcs. There was a party of them just to the north over there." He gestured for Thranduil to stand beside him and follow his eyes. 

The king did so, and came to understand what the other was gazing so wistfully at. Far off in the distance, there was a battle field of slain horses, fallen weapons and lifless bodies, Elves and Orcs alike. 

The bloodshed was horrific. To the right, a recovery troop of Elrond's men began to carefully lift their men and their weapons, leaving the orcs and wargs and horses to a heap to burn. 

The silver haired king looked to the floor, shame passing over his face. 

"I am sorry...I wasn't to know. Lindir is safe, for the most part, no? Your heart is predominantly at peace."

"I do not blame you, my King." Elrond smiled weakly. 

"Yes, it will be once I've seen to him personally. I couldn't bear to lose him. But I bring you hear to tell you of this because we must be careful of more than just defeating Sauron now. Orcs have never traveled so close to my boarder, so it seems as though they know something. We must be wary of this from now on."

The younger king nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, of course...Does Thor know about this?" 

\- - - - 

Thor did not know about this. 

The journey to Imladris had exhausted him, since he was under the impression that both kings would meet him in Lothlorien so Lady Galadriel could convene with them, and so had to journey from there to the Elven Valley with little to no supplies and half an army. 

No, Thor was still deeply asleep in the luxury of Rivendell's finest silk sheets when a pounding came upon his door. 

"Thor you have to get up!"   
Fandral bellowed, and after bolting up in surprise and slightly adjusting Thor got the impression that Fandral's attempt was not the first to rouse him.

"One moment."   
The god called back sleepily, dragging himself from his bed with the sheet around his waist and unlocking the door for the warrior. Fandral's usually dashing face was grave, and a darkness plagued his eyes. 

"What is it?" Thor frowned, moving to dress himself in the intricate Elven robes that had been made for him months in advance. 

"An Orc party was found along the boarders of the valley, and some of Elrond's men have been lost. His own lover was almost taken from him." 

Thor stopped in his tracks, robe half laced as he looked sadly to Fandral.

"That is horrible news, truly." He nodded, before continuing with fastening his clothes to cover the remainder of his chest.

"Lord Elrond and King Thranduil have congregated in his chamber. They've sent for you to explain further." 

The blonde Prince jumped with a start to finish dressing himself, ashamed with himself for keeping them waiting.   
\- - -   
"You cannot rule alone forever." 

"Forever? I've only just begun! The Greenwood does not need a second king, I can handle this perfectly well, have I not demonstrated that as of late?" 

Thranduil snapped. 

Elrond creased his brow in exasperation. 

"My people do not see this as a solid alliance until a marriage is made. As Arwen is already betrothed, I can only offer you Ella-"

"That's ridiculous! This alliance is essential for the safety of middle earth. If your people can't recognise that without your son pounding me into a mattress until I concieve -" 

The door creaked open. 

Thranduil turned his firelit gaze to the Prince of Asgard, reverting to stoicism as he did. 

"Back to the matter at hand." He sent a warning glance to Elrond. 

Thor locked eyes with the young Elf, trying to gauge his thoughts before attempting to shake his head of the conversation he just overheard. 

"I'm so sorry to be so late up. Your beds are so luxurious." He smiled awkwardly. Elrond tore his angry eyes from Thranduil and smiled. 

"Ah, there's nothing for it. Please sit. We were only waiting for you to arrive when our conversation deviated." 

Thranduil scoffed. 

"But yes, back to the matter at hand. I won't keep you long, I must tend to someone.  
Orcs, as you may not know, are beastly, hideous creatures with a vaguely human form. They are also the minions of the dark lord, and bred only for the purpose of war. And in short we need to be cautious of them. Perhaps take a few strong men from each of our armies and scout some of them out before they can do real damage." 

Thor nodded.

"Of course, I'll inform my people at once." He smiled, making no effort to sit.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your lover. I trust your healers will see to him well." 

"Well I am a healer myself. He's in brilliant hands here but the poor thing will be a little broken for a few months. Meeting adjourned." Elrond said weakly, walking past Thor and out of the room swiftly to go and tend to his darling Lindir. 

Silence ensued for a few minutes. The god cleared his throat, looking very awkward and out of place in such an elegant setting. 

"I-I'm sorry for last night. The wine began to affect my head, and I acted out of place." 

"You've done nothing wrong."   
Thranduil shrugged and drummed his fingers restlessly upon the arm of the chair, still angry about Elrond's proposal. 

"So Lord Elrond wishes you to marry his son." 

"Lord Elrond is a slave to his people. Mirkwood needs only one king." 

"Surely it would be to added benefit to marry?" Thor began, sensing an opportunity. 

Thranduil brought inquisitive eyes to him.

"Well perhaps not with a kingdom like Elrond's, he is just a lord. But there are many other realms with many stronger armies. And you would still be the only king." 

Thranduil thought on this for a moment. 

"So I would gain more military force but I do not wish to colonise. Not yet anyway. The only benefit would be to produce an heir. An heir between most other armies in middle earth would have my child taken from me to rule my husband's kingdom when he dies." 

Thor shrugged.

"Then look to immortal partners. Beyond Middle earth, even. Alliances between two worlds could be brilliant resources. Ours is a prime example of that." 

"So you would have me marry the Allfather?" Thranduil quirked a brow, eyes scanning the prince and full lips curling into an ironic smirk. He knew exactly what the other was playing at. 

The god bit his lip and backed down slightly as the other seemed to catch on. He didn't want to overstep the line just yet. 

"Look, my brother is arriving soon. He's far better with words than I am. Perhaps he could offer you some better advice."

"Perhaps." The Elvenking rolled his eyes, standing and brushing past Thor as he exited the room. 

"Farewell, Thor of Asgard. I look forward to meeting The Silvertongue." And with that he was gone.


	4. In Thranduil's chambers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki arrives and makes a fool of himself, whilst the unthinkable happens with regards to Elrond and Lindir.   
> Elrond makes a pledge and Thranduil resolves to undertake a quest.

Your official greeting will be held in Thranduil's chambers today." Thor smiled eagerly, placing a hand on his brother's back and knocking on the bleached wood, intricately carved door before him.   
A clear, assertive voice commanded them to enter. 

"Wait in here just a moment, and I'll find someone to call for Lord Elrond." 

Loki did as asked as his brother stepped away, pushing the door open. 

He looked around for the Elvenking, and when his eyes fell upon a young, half dressed elf with bright blue eyes and long silken hair, his attention was diverted from his search. 

He grinned lecherously. 

"Thor didn't tell me the king kept whores." The raven haired god chuckled, crossing the distance between them. 

He gently hooked a finger under the King's chin and lifted it. 

"Hello there, pretty thing. What would it take to get a taste of you?" 

Instead of finding himself furious, Thranduil, much to his own surprise, decided to play along.   
He made his eyes innocent and large, as a scared boy would in the presence of a god, and diverted his gaze from Loki's eyes out of 'respect'. 

"My Lord Thranduil is rather possessive. If you should touch me, he would not be best pleased." He mumbled. Loki rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

"Lord Thranduil is selfish to deprive you of my skills. Let me show you how a god feels..." he purred.

Thranduil bit his lip softly, forcing himself to blush. 

"If he should find out sir, he would be furious."

"And how would he find out?" Loki grinned, sitting beside the king and cupping his face gently, before leaning to trace kisses over the most tender points of his porcelain neck. 

Now Thranduil was naturally blushing, head swimming at the contact that conveyed a level of sensuality and intimacy he had never experienced.   
But he was in too deep to blow his cover now. 

"He is very intuitive." He smirked, and at that moment Thor walked back into the room. 

"Thranduil, Elrond is-" he stopped, fuming with shock and then jealousy as he processed the situation. 

Loki himself froze and pulled himself away from the Elf with a look of sheer mortification etched across his face, and Thranduil burst into joyous laughter. 

"You both really must lighten up." He grinned, standing and holding his hand out to Loki. 

"Loki of Asgard, don't hesitate to make yourself comfortable here. I'll have my actual servant pour you some wine. You too, Thor." He snapped his fingers and made to dress himself fully, reverting to his usual self and walking past Thor in the process. 

"What was it you were going to say?" He asked airily, noting and ignoring the look of contempt on his face directed at his brother. 

"Only that Lord Elrond is busy with Lindir. He may be some time." He muttered, downing the goblet of wine in one swift gulp before composing himself. 

"Lord Thranduil, I am humbly sorry for any disrespect caused." Loki said calmly, locking firm, emerald eyes with the younger man as he was handed his own glass. 

"It happens often to those who don't know me. Granted none usually go so far...but I'm often told I do not look the part. Not yet anyway."   
Thranduil said thoughtfully. 

"Well it looks as though it's just the three of us for the moment. Both of you please sit, I've much to talk to you about."  
\- - -   
Elrond sat with worry painted over his face and lifted a gentle hand to Lindir's forehead as the other groaned weakly. 

"Please make it through this, my love. Eru knows how much I need you by my side." He said softly, placing a kiss to his lover's cheek. 

Lindir smiled, to the best of his ability, and took a heavy breath to speak to the man he worshipped so much.

"You will make it by, meleth n'in. You have two excellent rulers by your side." He said huskily, exhaling with relief at the effort it took him to say that. Elrond pasted a sad yet encouraging smile upon his face. 

"And I will have you too. We'll defeat Sauron together, and we'll be one of the most domineering forces in middle earth." 

"I am not going to recover..." 

"I am nothing without you, Lindir." Elrond snapped, lifting his hands to his lover's face and frowning deeply, tears welling in his eyes. 

To imagine life without Lindir...it was too much to bear. It tore his heart in two. 

He shook his head again, frantically, pressing his forehead against the others in a bid to express his love. 

Lindir laughed weakly. 

"You are everything without me. Before you began to love me, I...I thought of you as the sun, I -" he paused to regain his breath, feeling extremely faint from his emotions. 

Only he did not regain his breath.

Not fully.

"I - s-still..." he panted, struggling more with each attempt. He locked eyes fearfully with Elrond.

"No! No no no. No my love, please, rest, save your breath. Stay with me please!" Elrond sobbed, placing his hand on his love's chest and kissing him softly. 

It was no use, his heart was too erratic. It was struggling too much, he was dying. 

The high Elf freely cried now, not caring for who heared him. 

"I will kill every last Orc until I find the one that did this to you. And then I will cut out his heart myself, and tear it in two as he has done to me." He promised, the pain in his chest almost preventing him from saying this. 

"I - I love..." Lindir tried one last time, huffing and wheezing with desparation. 

When he seemed just about to finish the sentence, the struggle became too much. 

After a horrific noise rose from his throat, he stilled, and allowed one final exhalation.

He was dead. 

Elrond sat for some time, feeling his own self begin to perish for the damage done to his heart. 

He sobbed silently and clenched Lindir's hand in his. 

\- - - 

"Lord Elrond will not see anyone for the time being. Lindir has passed." A servant said solemnly, upon being allowed entry into Thranduil's chambers. 

Every face fell, but only Thranduil knew the true gravity of the situation, and of just how detrimental heartbreak could really be for an Elf. 

"You may take your leave now. Go to your own loved ones, and cherish every moment with them." He nodded, turning to Thor as the servant left. 

"That is the custom, here. Upon the death of a Lord's lover, every member of the kingdom, including servants, get a day to spend with their own families, ensuring that they do not take their own happiness for granted."   
He explained, before standing and walking to his dresser, opening the left hand door to reveal a set of beautifully carved and tailored armour, resting upon a wooden mannequin. 

"Why do you show us this?" Loki asked quizically.

"I am going to put it on. And then I am going to hunt down every Orc pack from here to Lothlorien, and further if I must." The king nodded, a dark and vengeful look upon his face. 

Thor stood and walked swiftly to him. He placed  a hand on either of Thranduil's biceps gently and shook his head. 

"You will not do this." 

Thranduil frowned deeply, angry for this interruption.   
"You can be as furious as you wish, you can throw your fireballs at me and burn me alive, and I will still try to stop you."

"Why?" Was the harsh reply as the Elf tried to shake the other off, but the god's grip just strengthened, and he scowled. 

"For many reasons. It is not your business to slaughter the Orcs without him. You must leave this act to him, it is not your revenge.   
It is not your business to do this, to command his troops without his consent. Even if your intention is to only take some of your men, I will not allow you to undertake such a task singlehandedly.   
It would not be good for our cause if you fell as well, and it would not be good for..."   
Thor's confidence wavered slightly as he tried to find the right words, and Thranduil's electrifying gaze analysed his every emotion. 

Surely he knew by now of the god's growing passion for him. The fact that every movement he made, every twitch of his lip when he spoke, every flutter of his lash when he directed his gaze towards him brought him to the edge with desire and adoration.   
How his cold, gorgeous eyes pierced him and made him feel as vulnerable as a babe, and for the first time in his life, inadequate. 

And most certainly the young king knew that from the moment they met the boldness of his actions and his shameless confidence had captured his heart and soul so that in a matter of a few days, he was head over heels in love with the boy.   
Surely. 

But those arctic eyes did not twitch with any sort of realisation.   
They remained, stoic, calm, as he expectantly waited for the prince to finish. 

Loki looked on at all of this, smirking mischievously as Thor confessed his thoughts through the avid emotions that passed over his exasperated face. 

He crossed his arms and pondered how this would play out, if his brash brother could capture the heart of the guarded mystery that was king Thranduil. Well. First to the finish line then. 

"Others around you. For Galion for example, he follows you around like a rejected pup." Thor finally continued.   
But Thranduil was quick with his own reply. 

"By all means, if you worry so much that I cannot fend for myself, and questionable for the well being of my personal servant -  to whom you've spoken not even a word since your arrival - then accompany me on this quest and bring your own men. But I will be going regardless." 

Thor closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Fine. Then I only ask you to wait a day or so. Until Elrond comes to see us. That way if we encounter the Orc that did this, he can slay the beast himself. It is only fair." 

Thranduil studied him for a long moment, before rolling his eyes and shutting the door to his dresser in concurrence.

\- - - 

That night the young king lay awake in his bed, mind involuntarily drifting back to Loki's kisses, even when he tried to set it on a different track. 

Every time he recalled the sensation of it, the sheer passion of it, a heat rose to his cheeks and to his groin. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, feeling himself harden, and to his own contempt began to ponder what it would be like to be fucked by Loki.

Or by anyone, for that matter. 

He imagined that the raven haired god would be quite domineering, that he would attempt to fuck with the man power and brute force that Thor possessed, and he would fuck well. 

But Thranduil also imagined that Thor could do it better. Whilst it would be less sensual, yes, there was nothing for it now but to fantasise about Thor's powerful body pounding into him, barely giving him a chance to breathe between thrusts.   
Maybe he could have them both - Loki giving him those intimate kisses and nips where he needed them, that silver tongue doing wonders as Thor worked his own form of magic and fucked him into oblivion -

He stopped himself when he realised that he was palming himself through his night clothes. 

This was no time to be pining over men. The safety of his entire world and maybe others was at stake and here he was losing his head over a couple of princes.   
No. 

He had work to do. Tomorrow, if Elrond did not make an attempt to see them, he would write letters to the Iron hills and to Erebor, take Thor and Loki and show them the map of middle earth, explaining to them which kingdoms needed to be approached and why, and what trail they would take to eliminate the Orc parties.   
Then maybe Thor could show him something - bend him over the table and offer him some Asgardian counseling - Oh fine! 

He sat, defeated, justifying his actions by promising himself that he would only be distracted if he didn't see to himself. 

He pulled down his night clothes, took himself in hand, and began to stroke to the images of Thor slapping against him as he proceeded to bend him over the aforementioned table, Thranduil having to keep silent so as not to alert anyone to what they were doing.   
Noticing this, Thor would slap a rough, large, hand over his mouth to aid him, bending down to kiss his neck and bite it feverishly.   
He would snake a strong arm around him to brace himself, before pounding into the other with a new, unrelenting mercy and - 

Thranduil came into his own hand with a soft moan, hoping that no-one had heard him. He stood and walked to the washroom as he reflected, washing away his seed, before returning to his bed with a thoughtful, but well rested sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope my work isn't getting to monotonous now.  
> Yes, the first chapter was definitely inspired by Daenerys in season 6, but I couldn't resist, it was such a rad scene.


End file.
